Wristwatches and other forms of timepieces may be used to display the time to a user, but some timepieces have also integrated a variety of auxiliary functions such as timers, compasses, and light sources. Although auxiliary functions have been included within timepieces for different purposes, there are some functions not yet provided. For example, the public could benefit from integrating an auxiliary feature into a timepiece for discreetly observing an individual's surrounding.